


Hot and bothered

by miimin



Series: yuwinil verse [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, M/M, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Sicheng, hinted jaeyong - Freeform, i tried adding a plot but it didn't work, it's mostly yuwin but there's yuwinil, this is my first fic pls be nice to me uwu, this took me a while to write bc i was too embarrassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:45:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miimin/pseuds/miimin
Summary: Being a busy idol with close to no privacy due to living in a dorm with eight of your band member can be tough, especially when you're on edge. Sexually.______________________ORnct127 passes a brothel on their way back to the dorm and hears something they shouldn't have.Taeyong mom-panics, Mark and Haechan are adorably childish, Johnny and Doyoung aren't helping and Jaehyun is the only useful one.Meanwhile, Taeil tries to wrangle his two boyfriends to walk away. Fortunately, Sicheng remains unbothered by the noise. Unfortunately, Yuta was extremely bothered.





	Hot and bothered

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing smut but i was also desperate for more top sicheng (๑•̀д•́๑)  
> and also, i love yuwinil so much but i have no idea how to write a threesome lmao
> 
> side-note, I referred to Sicheng as 'Sicheng' throughout the fic, but he's still referred to as 'Winwin' by the others
> 
> [edit]  
> OOMF I WAS UNDER THE IMPRESSION THAT YUTA WAS TALLER THAN WINWIN BUT I WAS WRONG IM SO SORRY

Going out for group dinners without their managers breathing down their necks was hard to get. So thank God Taeyong managed to convince said managers to grant them some freedom to have some fun on their own. The only reminder they were given was to wear their face mask or a cap to prevent unwanted attention.

After dinner and a stroll around the city, they made their way back to the dorm. Taeyong and Jaehyun were in front of the group, leading them back, followed by Mark and Hyuck who were clambering over each other in an attempt to get a piggyback ride back to the the dorm. 

“Fucking children,” Doyoung sarcastically said, earning a glare from the younger two, followed by the two charging towards Doyoung to get a piggyback ride from him instead. Next to a collapsing Doyoung, was Johnny who watched them in amusement. 

Behind the six aforementioned members, was the infamous love triangle of the group. Taeil was hugging Sicheng’s arm, attempting to pull Sicheng towards him while Yuta tried to hold Sicheng’s hand. Despite his eyes being glued to his phone, Sicheng was able to pull away from the eldest and avoid the hand of the other. Kind of. Not really. Not at all actually. He eventually gave up on trying to avoid their advances and let them cling to him. He really liked it to be honest. But the two didn’t need to know that. 

The nine of them chose to walk by a back alley to return to their dorm, reportedly being a ‘faster route’ by Doyoung. They agreed in unison and changed their route. Halfway through the dimly lit alley, they heard two men moaning. Extremely loudly.

All their heads snapped to the source of the sound, which was the second floor of a brothel.

Taeyong let out his signature panicked noise, trying his best to get his group away from the noise.

“Whoops. I forgot this was here,” Doyoung choked out, trying his best to stifle his laugh. Hyuck, thinking it was funny, shouted, “I HOPE YOU’RE USING PROTECTI-” But before he could finish, Mark clasped his hand out Hyuck’s mouth, giving him a look of disbelief. “What if they heard us?!” Mark unnecessarily whisper-shouted. “Well that was the goal” Hyuck responded mischievously. Johnny pushed the two forward, rushing them along.

Jaehyun, thank God for him, Taeyong thought, slung an arm around Taeyong to calm him down and turned to the rest of the group, raising his voice ever so slightly, “Alright let’s go”, emphasising the “go” to convey his urgency.

At the back of the group, Taeil extended his arm to Yuta as well to bring the two away with the group. Sicheng remained indifferent to the noise and continued walking. When the grip on his hand from Yuta tightened, he faltered in his step. When he turned to look at Yuta, Yuta had completely froze in his spot. 

As of late, Yuta had been on edge. Sexually. Fuck, he was horny lately and the moans definitely did not help him at all. His breath hitched, thankfully rather discreetly. Sicheng gripped Yuta’s hand tighter, whispering into Yuta’s ear, “Come on, let’s go”.

Yuta snapped out of his stupor, following his two boyfriends forward.

 

\-------

 

“Alright! I’m out,” Yuta strolled out of the bathroom, signalling for the next person to shower. Taeil, being the only one in the room, shot up from his position on the chair beside his bed and grabbed his change of clothes and headed for the bathroom.

Living in a dorm with 8 of your bandmates was endlessly fun. Yuta always had a source of entertainment and someone to talk to. But when situations relating to his hormones came into play, it wasn’t that fun anymore. He couldn’t just start jerking off in his shared room. Well he could. But the possibility of another member that wasn’t either of his boyfriends hearing him made Yuta cringe.

He grabbed the nearest pillow to him and threw himself onto his bed. “This fucking sucks.” Yuta silently declared. Back when he was a rookie, he still had more time and energy to sneak off somewhere with privacy to get some release. But now, with a packed schedule and less energy, disappearing to somewhere unknown for however long he took was difficult and tiring. 

Yuta sighed and hugged the pillow, only just realising that it was Sichengs’. He brought the pillow to his chest to cuddle it more, turning to his side to bring his face closer to it and Oh, Yuta realised once again. The scent of Sicheng went straight to his abdomen, making the already present heat hotter.

About 10 minutes later, Taeil exited the bathroom and upon entering his shared room, he saw Yuta on the bed, looking restless and bothered. “Yuta, you okay?”

Yuta sprung up to properly face Taeil, hair slightly tousled from rolling in bed.

“What. O-oh yeah I’m good. Couldn’t be better” He blurted out.

I shouldn't bother him, Yuta reasoned. He still has some music project to help out with Doyoung.

Taeil sighed and approached Yuta, ruffling his hair and placing both hands on the side of Yuta’s head, tilting them up. “Well, if you say so. But if you want to talk, just text me, I’ll answer as soon as I can.” He said and placed a chaste kiss on Yuta’s forehead. Taeil’s kisses were calming. But it still didn’t soothe the fact that Yuta was horny. “I should get going. Doyoung will slaughter me if I make him wait too long”. They both chuckled at the statement, followed by Taeil ruffling Yuta’s hair once more before walking out the room.

Yuta laid back down, bringing the pillow over his face and closed his eyes to think of other things that didn’t relate how horny he was. In the meantime, Sicheng silently made his way into the room, and to the bathroom to shower. He looked at Yuta before entering the bathroom, taking note how it was his pillow Yuta was smothering.

By the time he came out of the shower, which was a mere 5 minutes, Yuta was still in the same position, except this time his breath was slightly more laboured. He trotted over to Yuta, taking a seat beside him on the bed.

"Yuta-hyung," he paused, waiting for some kind of response from the elder. Yuta shifted the pillow slightly to revealed his flushed face. "a-are you still bothered by what we heard earlier?", Sicheng asked even though the answer was as clear as day. Yuta mumbled something in response, but it was barely audible to Sicheng. The younger re-angled his body such that his torso was facing Yuta while is arms were on each side of the latter's shoulders. 

Sicheng knew Yuta had been on edge recently and he couldn't do anything about it since the three of them had their own schedules packed to the brim, so having some personal time with all three of them was not only rare, but difficult to find.

Sicheng felt bad for leaving Taeil out but he also didn't want Yuta to have to die from blue balls.

The chinese man leaned in closer to Yuta, whispering into his ear, "Hm? I didn't quite hear that. Say it again." Yuta was so close to getting a full hard on and he knew Sicheng was aware of that too. He moved his legs, his knees forming a V-shape, while slowly spreading his legs apart. His short-shorts (which he would only wear to sleep in front of Taeil and Sicheng) slid down his milky thighs, exposing the skin near his crotch. Sicheng glanced at the sight, noticing he wasn't wearing any underwear beneath his shorts. At the same time, he hovered over Yuta's neck, taking in the scent of of the other, just like how Yuta was smelling the pillow over the top half of his face.

"Hyung," Sicheng said more sternly this time. Yuta almost whimpered. "What do you want me to do?" The shorter purred, his hand dangerously close to Yuta's half-hard cock. At this point, the issue evolved from 'are you okay?' to 'tell me what you need'. The younger knew Yuta adored his deep voice with every cell in his body. "Tell me, baby".

And with that one sentence, Yuta pulled the pillow down to reveal his lustful eyes. "Go on, tell me," Sicheng whispered as he began massaging Yuta's inner thigh. Yuta so desperately wanted to jerk his hips towards Sicheng's long fingers, but still had enough logic in his head not to be so shameless in front of his boyfriend. 

Yuta, along with Taeil, was usually more dominant when it came to their night time activities. But in this case, Sicheng had turned the tables and now he was in charge. 

Yuta remained silent, his mouth opening and closing and looking everywhere except at the other. Sicheng contemplated his response for a moment, pulling his hand away from Yuta's thigh. He didn't want to push too much if Yuta wasn't ready. However, not even two seconds after retracting his hands, a pair of strong hands flew over his own, pressing them back to where they were.

"Winwin-ah..." Yuta finally said. "Could you touch me? Please? Just this once". His voice was coated with desire, begging for more contact. Sicheng froze for a split second before resuming massaging Yuta's thigh, slowly inching toward his hard cock.

"Mmm-ahhh Winwinie~" Yuta moaned out while taking in a whiff of the pillow in hand. Sicheng paused his ministrations to reposition himself, earning a childish whine from the other. 

"Be patient baby," Sicheng giggled as shifted his body. He then scooped the elder into his arms, leaning back on the wall to let Yuta straddle him. 

Sicheng tilted his head up to get a better view of Yuta. A thin sheen of sweat glazed his forehead, face adorned with a beautifully pink flush. The taller male wrapped his arms around the other male's neck, pulling himself closer to take in more of the chinese man's scent. Yuta looked so beautiful with his back slightly hunched, on his knees while Sicheng sat in between them. 

Without exchanging any words, they brought their lips together, letting go of their pent up desires from the past few weeks. Yuta kissed Sicheng with fervor and eagerness. The latter parted their lips slightly to glide his tongue along Yuta's lips, seeking for entry. Yuta parted his lips with a shaky breath, becoming more undone as Sicheng worked him.

He felt Sicheng caress his pale thighs, rubbing the area below his cheek, cascading up and under the fabric over Yuta's ass. 

'Oh, he really isn't wearing any underwear' 

With his free hand, Sicheng took hold of Yuta's cock pressed against the thin fabric, gently stroking it. Up, down, up, down. His hand fell into a rhythmic pace as Yuta grounded his hips into the strokes. Blotches of precum began to seep through the fabric, arousing a shot of carnality in Sicheng's abdomen.

After what felt like not enough, they parted their lips, hot breaths dancing in the small space between them.

Yuta brought his hands to Sichengs’, guiding his hand to slip his leaking cock out of the skimpy shorts. He held Sicheng's hand beneath his as he brought their hands to the head of his cock, gathering the precum to slick up the rest of his length. Yuta swayed his hips, thrusting slowly into the heat, burying his face into the crook of Sicheng's neck, biting and sucking love bites in areas that would obviously be seen by the other members. But Yuta didn't care. All that mattered at that moment was the joint pleasure between him and Sicheng. 

The pace was slow, but good. Sicheng was stroking him gently, while kneading his ass, finger grazing over Yuta's hole occasionally. Shaky breaths and the wet sound of skin echoed through the room. In any other scenario, that’d be weird to hear. But in the current heat of the moment, it was beautiful.

Yuta felt heat pooling in his pelvis. Yuta didn't think he'd be this quick, but didn't question himself too much since it was his first time letting go in a while. "W-winwinie a-ahn!!.. I-I'm so close. So close." He groaned, thrusting noticeably harder as he laid his head on the other's shoulder. Just then, Sicheng retracted his hands, pulling Yuta's away from his wet cock as well. Yuta whined at the loss of contact and in confusion, leaning back to look at Sicheng like a puppy desperate for attention. 

Sicheng smiled as he leaned in once more, kissing Yuta as he pushed him back onto the bed. 

On his back, Yuta shuffled to rid of his shorts completely, Sicheng peeling his shirt off in the process. He hooked his legs around the latter's waist, pulling him in closer. Yuta brought his hands to Sicheng's cheeks, caressing his cheekbones before pulling him in for another kiss. They pulled away once they were both stuggling for air, looking at each other with half lidded eyes.

"Hyung," Sicheng pressed himself against Yuta. "Can you suck me off?"

It didn't take Yuta longer than a second to react, quickly pulling down both Sicheng's sweats and underwear to reveal the thick wet length. Yuta's neglected cock throbbed in excitement as Sicheng sat up and scooted closer to Yuta's face. Sicheng brought his hands to Yuta's head, placing his hands on both sides while bringing his length close to Yuta's wet lips.

Yuta formed an 'o' with his lips, tilting his head up slightly to take the head into his mouth, generously licking the slit. Sicheng groaned in pleasure, bucking his hips towards Yuta's face, thrusting the rest of his length into Yuta's mouth, causing Yuta to choke.

Yuta's head hit the soft mattress as Sicheng's length was buried in the heat of Yuta's mouth. 

"A-ahn, I'm sorry. I'll go slower, okay?" Sicheng said as he pulled out a bit. Honestly, Yuta didn't mind deep throating Sicheng. He brought his hand to Sicheng's thigh, and the other to play with his balls. Yuta moaned out a semblance of a 'no' while using his hand on Sicheng's thigh to stop him from pulling out any further. He looked at Sicheng, hopefully getting his "fuck my mouth please" message across.

Sicheng seemed to understand what he was asking for, voicing out the question for confirmation.

"Do you want me to fuck your face?" The younger said. Yuta nodded quickly, flattening his tongue along Sicheng's length as encouragement. "What a good slut you are. You're so good at taking dick" Sicheng said breathlessly in between thrust. Yuta moved his hand from Sicheng’s balls and stuck three of his fingers into Sicheng’s mouth, dragging them along his lips. Sicheng enveloped them in his mouth, sucking and coating them. When his fingers were nicely coated, he pulled them out and brought them to his hole where he started preparing himself for Sicheng. 

Sicheng was close because God, Yuta was good at sucking cock. He looked behind himself to see Yuta thrusting his fingers in and out of himself. It was such a sight. He abruptly pulled out from Yuta’s mouth, a pop sound coming from pulling his slicked cock out.

Sicheng got up to reposition himself in between Yuta’s legs. He leaned forward to his bedside table, fetching a small bottle of lube and a condom from the drawer. He ripped the packet open impatiently, rolling the slimy rubber onto his erect dick. He brought Yuta’s legs over his shoulders and gripped Yuta’s thighs for support, positioning his cock at Yuta’s entrance. Yuta pulled his fingers out and to his entrance, spreading them so Sicheng could enter him. Sicheng smeared a generous amount of lube on his dick and on Yuta’s hole, earning groans from the both of them.

“Ready?” Sicheng teased, the head of his dick against Yuta’s hole. Yuta nodded violently, already pushing himself against Sicheng’s dick.

Yuta brought his hands to his mouth once Sicheng started thrusting into his well-loosened hole. Small moans still managing to escape his clasped mouth. Yuta hoped that the other members wouldn’t be able to hear. 

Sicheng sped up his thrusts, bottoming out in the process. He leaned down and lifted Yuta's lower half higher, earning a yelp from him. He brought his face closer to Yuta’s, looking straight into his glossed eyes. “Touch yourself,” Sicheng said huskily. Yuta moaned in obedience, bringing his hands to stroke his neglected cock that was leaking with precum. Sicheng slammed his lips against Yuta’s, muffling the loud moans from both of them.

“Winwin!! I’m c-close,” He said in the small moments they pulled away for air. “I’m close too, baby. Come for me” Sicheng panted out.

Sicheng’s consistent thrust started to stutter, spilling himself inside the condom. Yuta followed soon after, releasing himself on his hands and chest.

The room was silent, moans and bed creaking now replaced with pants. Sicheng sat up, slowly pulling out of Yuta. He grabbed his discarded towel on the floor and wiped the both of them. He rolled off the condom, tossing it in the bin.

Yuta made grabby hands at Sicheng, pulling him into a tight hug. They were both so fucked out but it felt so right. “Thanks, I really needed this” Yuta said, voice hoarse. “Yea I could tell,” Sicheng chuckled, burying his face into the crook of Yuta’s neck.

Yuta let a comfortable silence float in the air for a few minutes before asking, “Do you think Taeil would like to see this?” 

“Mmmm probably,” Sicheng said as he drifted off to sleep. Yuta would never get tired of watching Sicheng fall asleep, despite how weird and creepy that sounded. Yuta wriggled out of Sicheng’s grasp to switch off the lights, and went back to cuddle Sicheng, hoping Taeil would like the sight when he returned back to the room.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for making it to the end ghhsdjbcb
> 
> comments and criticisms are welcome but pls be nice to me (´；д；`)


End file.
